Youth
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: So he's running around like a four year old on a suger rush...because...he IS a four year old on a sugar rush?" Rated T to be safe. Young Ben 10 story #1


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT**** OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS PARTICULAR PIECE!**

"Dare I even ask what happened? Or will I regret asking?" Kevin muttered towards Gwen as she furled her brow. Both currently stood in the living room of Ben's home.

"It was only a little mishap with water from the fountain of youth…" Gwen began as a four-year-old Ben ran circles around both of them - cackling laughter and arms in the air told of his antics. Slowly, Kevin glared to Gwen

"So he's acting like a four year old jacked up on a sugar rush…because his _is_ a four year old jacked up on a sugar rush?"

"In a nutshell…" Gwen muttered holding her hands on her hips as Kevin reached down and snagged the back of Ben's over sized shirt to bring him up until they were at the same eye level.

"Let me go!" young Ben demanded struggling; in response, Kevin smirked. No sooner had Kevin turned to Gwen than Ben gave a slobbery tongue lick to the underside of the elders arm

"Ew…" Kevin groaned rolling his eyes "…Tennyson germs"

"Yuck! Lebin gerwms" Ben mocked in return.

_X_

"How much longer?" Kevin could barely contain his boredom as he sat with Gwen on the couch while young Ben continued running around still laughing - even two hours later, the kid continues as though running on jet fuel.

"I don't get it…" Gwen sighed "…he should be sound asleep from all the running around by now…" before she could finish, Ben tripped and tumbled to the ground face first, he rolled onto his back and sat up while staring blankly at his knee - a barely noticeable slip of red emerges.

"Ow…ow - ow…AHHH!" both Kevin and Gwen had to look away and cover their ears as Ben reached the highest range his vocal expression could take him.

Gwen shook her head "Come on Ben, calm down and stay still - it's just a skinned knee" she commented with a small white cloth and a band-aid in her hands - a first aid kit to her immediate right. In response, Ben only screamed louder while squirming worse; at wits end, Kevin knelt down and in one swift and smooth motion, picked up Ben and held him tightly - almost instantly, Ben turned silent except for a slight sniffle here and there.

Kevin gave her a baffled glance as Ben snuggling in his arms.

"If your going to do something, better make it quick…I can only hold his attention for so long" Kevin sneered allowing Gwen to work.

_X_

"Ugh…me an my bright ideas!" Kevin groaned still holding young Ben in his arms - every single time in the past three hours when Kevin tried slipping Ben on the couch, the younger awoke instantly and screamed "Kebin, Kebin!" Gwen stifled a slight snicker at his comment

"Well, it's either _this_ or a screaming and chaos, your choice" she instantly sits up - a light bulb over her head almost evident "Hold on, I saw something on TV that might work" she spoke rushing to a closet in the hallway, a few short moments later, she returns with a light blue sheet.

Kevin watched as Gwen manipulated the sheet where both ends knotted together and the width of the thing biggest at the center. She then slips one side over Kevin's shoulder while taking the other end under his opposite arm promptly securing the ends in a loose knot at the small of his back; with his help, she then slipped the widest part of the makeshift sling hammock between the still young Ben and Kevin's arms.

To their surprise, Ben only rustled around long enough to open his eyes and close them again, both watched as he brought his hand to his face and slipped his thumb in mouth.

"I owe you one Kev…"

"Clean my car and I'll call it even" Kevin's tone and glance narrowed on the female counterpart "Remember, watch the paint job!" his free hands pointing to the car.

_X_

Kevin and still four year old Ben holding Furry Freddy roamed the isles of the local video store. A scent of stale buttered popcorn hung thick in the air with the scents of chocolate, candies and a slight stink from the carpet that was in much need of a good cleaning.

"How about this one?" Kevin asked holding out a copy of THE PRINCESS AND THE UNICORN, in response, Ben shook his head _no_.

"K, right, too girly…how about his one…?" again he asked holding out a copy of REALLY BIG TRUCKS, this time Ben nodded with hyper-exuberant enthusiasm. Just as they rounded the end of the isle on their way to the checkout counter everything came to an abrupt halt.

"All right, this is a hold up! Nobody move!" A would be burglar demanded "You…" he pointed to a lonely teen cashier "…all the money in the bag. You…" he pointed to a woman customer "…bring me all the chocolate you can!" Before he could finish a whirring of sirens echoed clearly even through the plate glass windows.

The standoff has been in progress now for over half an hour; per the burglars demands, everyone remained on the floor at the front display case. Kevin and Ben remained at the end of line allowing them a little space and privacy.

"Excuse me, sir…?" Kevin raised his hand, the burglar turned to find Kevin looking a tad too smug and Ben holding himself down there while dancing on one foot then the other "My nephew here really needs to use the restroom"

"No! Nobody goes anywhere…you all are going to stay right here so I can make sure you're not going to try any funny business" _perfect_Kevin thought as he glared around, to his luck, a half full smoothie cup sat just within reach. As stealth as possible, he picked up the cup and dumped it's contents directly on the front of Bens pants before whispering in the younger's ears.

"Ben! When we get home, I'm taking that stupid stuffed toy thing and throw it right into the garbage disposal…" hearing this Ben - still standing - belted out a series of high pitch screams catching everyone off guard.

"Way to go genius!" Kevin barked trying to comfort Ben, everyone taking notice of the wet spot "I told you he really had to go but you wouldn't let him…you just signed him into therapy for life!" by now Kevin had to shout to be heard over Bens screaming.

"_Then I'm taking all the rest of your stupid stuff toy things and throw them right into the fireplace with you chained to a chair so you can't do anything about it!_"

It was cold; Kevin knew it was the most evil thing to do but he couldn't help it.

Bens screams grew louder and louder; the robber held his hands over his ears while grunting. Ten minutes have passed; Kevin began to wonder if it worked too good; Ben continued screaming even though his face were as red as the carpet.

"Is that little brat ever going to shut up!"

"He might if he had a change of clothes. Luckily I got some in my car out there…"

"Nobody's going anywhere!"

"Ever stop to think that's what caused all of this in the first place?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO, GET OUT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" the robber finally reached his breaking point. Hearing this Kevin swooped up Ben within his arms and swiftly but carefully made his way out through the front door - blinding lights and shadows dancing in front of them were what he saw, a firm but gently grip guiding them away was what he felt.

Within the minute of coming out of the video store Kevin and Ben sat in the back of an off sight ambulance, one paramedic gently placing a breathing mask over Ben's mouth and nose while the other wrapped a thick warm blanket over him - Ben snuggling slightly in the fabric.

"Ben?" Kevin asked softly, Ben glared up at him with large round bloodshot eyes - his breathing normalizing slowly but surely. "Guess who's here…" he held out his hand with Furry Freddy, unsure, Ben reached out and took the stuffed toy - Kevin offering no resistance to the action.

AUTHORS NOTE:

1. Ben returned to his normal age of fifteen the very next morning…albeit very confused as to why he was sucking his thumb while Kevin had his arm over him.

2. Yes: it does say "_Kebin_" and "_gerwms_" , those weren't typo's; they were thrown in there to add to the believability that Ben is a four year old.

3. Not sure if four year olds still carry stuffed toys at that age…did it for the plot…


End file.
